Tomorrow Night
by BlackSparrow06
Summary: George always stays up for her.


A.N. Hello all, another drabble with the possibility for more. Hope you enjoy and please anyone wish to request some kind of situation or missing scene feel free. Kay xxx

Hermione could feel herself being shaken lightly by the shoulder, the weight in her lap disappearing as she opened her eyes and tried desperately to focus on her surroundings. She wasn't worried in the least by the person shaking her who made no move to speak, knowing already it was George as he did this every night. The weight before in her lap being her heavy book as George now placed it beside her on the couch, keeping one hand on her shoulder as she finally raised her eyes to meet his.

"Hermione, this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep down here..." George muttered to her as he bent down to her level, amusement obvious in his voice as she rubbed at her eyes.

"...And the third time this week you've woken me." Hermione mumbled as way of a reply.

"Well who else is here?" George said as he straightened up and swung a hand out around at their surroundings, Hermione only just raising her head to look round the empty room too.

"No one. Not even Fred." She replied with a small frown as her mind began to defog, looking at George in his pyjama bottoms and white t-shirt.

"He's upstairs snoring and drooling like the sexy beast that he is on his pillow, had to make sure you didn't fall asleep in your book again didn't I?" George replied as he frowned mockingly at her, gesturing slightly to the book beside her. She nodded briefly with a small smile before getting up off the couch, twisting her neck slightly and ignoring the way he seemed to be standing expectantly beside her.

"Anyway, thanks for waking me. Goodnight George." She said as she made her way over to the girls dormitories, waving sleepily over her shoulder.

"Don't you wonder why?" Hermione heard him say from behind her after a few seconds, closer than he had been when she turned away. Turning back again she could see him less than five feet away and holding her bulky book in front of him, a smirk on his face as she frowned slightly at him.

"Why what? She said slowly as she took her book from him, George himself merely walking further forward.

"Why I come downstairs for these little chats?" He said lightly as he walked with her over to the stairs, all the time keeping a small smirk on his face.

"As you just said, you were..."

"I know what I said, but why?" George interrupted as they stopped at the foot of the stairs, leaning himself idly against the stone wall.

"Shouldn't you know why?" Hermione said in a bemused tone as she raised an eyebrow at him, clutching her book to her chest in such a familiar way it made him smile.

"I know, of course I know but I want to know if you know." He said airily, keeping his voice down for the added reason of leaning forward slightly.

"Well, you're looking out for me." She said, shaking her head slightly as she smiled and looked up the stairs.

"How nice of me!" George said cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders and smiling as she turned back to him. Scrunching her brow once again, as she always did when she was reading, or listening intently to someone or sometimes just berating him and Fred for experimenting on first years.

"I think so too." The lines of her brow smoothing slightly as she smiled, tapping her fingers lightly on her book. "What are you getting at George?"

"There's another reason, you see. I like looking out for you, and making sure that you're ok. If I didn't wake you, would you miss it?" He said in a rather hushed whisper, slightly lower than needed as it gave his voice a husky sound.

"George I don't get what you're..." Hermione said before being interrupted by him as he was obviously amused.

"Because I would. I really would, so I come down here every night just to see if you're here." The joking had stopped and Hermione had frozen her finger drumming to look at him quizzically, he had stopped smirking and his face was unreadable.

"Well... I mean, yeah I would. I mean to say... how can I answer that?" Hermione said, half laughing out of nerves by the end as George smiled to her babbling.

"I don't expect you to, goodnight Hermione." George said as he lightly grasped her chin between his finger and thumb, tilting her head the needed height as he met her lips with his own. The large book between the two as her arms grasped it still tighter to her chest, the sharp intake of breath he could not alone hear by feel on his skin before he pulled away. The two keeping quiet before he grinned down at her, all Hermione could manage back being a small upturn of the corners of her mouth before he stepped back. Giving her another 'goodnight' before turning and making his way towards the boys dormitories.

"George." Hermione said in the best loud whisper she could manage, thankfully he heard her and turned with a innocent look on his face as she smiled slightly. "Will you wake me up tomorrow night?"


End file.
